Batman Beyond: Batgirl Returns
by Larahna Steadyblade
Summary: ... But it's not who you think it is. Terry's being held captive by some unknown villain. Mr. Wayne just got home from Japan with a broken leg. Max always wanted to become more involved... Rated T for mentions of slight abuse and Authoress paranoia.
1. In Which Botany is Hated

A/N: Well, since I already gave away the whole plot for the story in the description, there's not much to put here.

I want no dissing, so I'm not claiming: I do not own Batman Beyond. I do not own any high tech suits of awesomeness. I do not own anything that has anything to do with Batman.

Well, I have some DVDs around here somewhere... But one of them is so old all the punching and kicking is covered by giant stars exclaiming BAM! and WHAM! and KERPOW! and Robin is a grown man wearing a leotard. And the other is another old one, the one with Ivy and Mr. Freeze. But at least Robin wore pants in that one...

I'm getting side tracked. Please forgive me, I'm a bit ADD. Not diagnosed, but I might as well be. My sister has compared me to an ADHD squirrel on crack.

And I'm sidetracked again.

Well. I'm just gonna start the chapter before I accidentally tell you my whole life story.

**(The single line break thing isn't working. Please pretend this is a line.)**

I open the door to my apartment, absolutely exhausted from all the work at school today. The Principal had cancelled all classes today, which should be good, right?

Wrong.

He decided it would be a great idea if we all built cars!

And not for ourselves, either. No, he took us to a factory and showed us where criminals were building cars for the city. Then, to give us an idea of what we'd be getting into if we became criminals, he had us build some cars. The guy in charge of the place said we were welcome to come back any time, probably because we worked harder and faster than the guys who were there all day, every day.

I notice a note on the counter to my left as I pull a juice bottle out of the fridge. I grab it and my juice before crashing on my bed, ready for some well earned zs. I pull my laptop out of my backpack and power it up. I really wish I hadn't put off studying for the bio quiz tomorrow, because now, instead of catching up in the sleep department, I have to study the shape, margin, and venation of leaves. Who cares?

Apparently the bio teacher does.

As I'm waiting for my computer to finish booting ( it decided today was a good day to be slow), I remember the note and pick it up.

It's a piece of paper folded over twice. The corners meet perfectly, which means it isn't from Terry. The creases weren't run over by a nail, which means it isn't from Dana, either. The paper is fresh and crisp (rule out Howard and all the jocks), and there's nothing written on the outside (not from Blade, either).

What? Terry isn't the only one with detective skills around here.

The only thing left to do is open it up and read it.

Let's see...

Maxine Gibbson,

(Full name? Uh oh...)

I have Batman.

(Double uh oh)

If you want him to remain alive, you will go to Wayne-Powers next Friday and retrieve every credit Mr. Wayne owns. You will bring it to the Gotham Herald building next Saturday, 11 p.m. Come alone. If you tell the police, Mr. Wayne, or anyone else what you're doing, Batman will come back. In pieces.

If you fail... It won't be pretty when they find the body.

So unless you like sishkabobbed bat, I suggest you don't fail.

...

What now?

She said not to tell anybody, but I have to tell Mr. Wayne. I'll bet whoever has Terry has my phone bugged, and it's pretty easy to hack someone's messages these days, if you know how.

Only option: I'm gonna have to either drive or walk. I'd prefer to drive, but I don't have a car, and driving Terry's wouldn't be a very good idea right now. The police might get suspicious.

Walking it is, then.

I'm so gonna fail that bio quiz tomorrow.


	2. In Which Wayne Returns

**I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. From now on this story will be updated once a week, every Friday, starting next week.**

A/N: Hello, my pretties!

Jared: ... What the heck?

Me: Have you never seen the Wizard of Oz?

Jared: I grew up in a cage in a Weapon X facility. I haven't seen a lot of movies.

Me: This has to be fixed! Wait... My Spidey Sense is tingling! To the Batcave, Samurai Jack!

Jared: ... You're mixing universes again, Missy...

Me: HISS!

Jared: What the heck?!

Me: Do not call me that in this realm, mortal! I am the great and invincible Larahna!

Jared: ... You're a nerdy fangirl who likes to write down her sick and twisted fantasies. You're not invincible.

Me: But I am great.

Jared: That's debatable.

Me: Lies! And stop stealing my lines, dude! Not cool!

Jared: Meh.

Disclaimer: Can I talk now?

Me and Jared: No!

Me: We're in the middle of a very important argument, of course you can't talk!

Disclaimer: I'm going to, anyway. Larahna does not own Batman. Please do not sue her.

Me: Why do we put disclaimers here, anyway? If you play it right you're totally anonymous on this site.

Jared: Stop rhyming. The disclaimer is a nicety. It's polite. It reminds people that this is just your idea, not what actually happens. Pick your favorite reason, you'll believe whatever you want, anyway.

Me: ... Just out of curiosity, does Jared have any fangirls?

**(The single line break thing isn't working. Please pretend this is a line.)**

Stupid airplane. Stupid flight attendant. Stupid leg.

Stupid me.

How in blazes do I, of all people, BREAK MY LEG?!

I wasn't even doing anything dangerous! It was a normal trip to see a friend in Japan. There were no fights, no damsels in distress, no gangs that were begging to be fought.

No, I tripped on a step on my way into the airplane. And the flight attendant kicked my leg.

Twice.

Suing would feel nice, but it would backfire on me. Nobody would believe I am who I say I am, a man of peace, if I went and sued a flight attendant for kicking me on accident.

I called Terry on my way home, but he didn't answer. (Probably out with Dana)

I'd waited until returning to the U.S. before getting medical attention. They'd wanted me to stay overnight, but I told them I had Terry and I'd be fine.

And of course, Terry isn't answering his phone. Typical teenager.

And now Max is yelling into the intercom at the gate. Can't she leave me alone?

After listening to her for ten minutes without ceasing, I answer.

"What?" It comes out with a little more venom than I meant it to. Max will understand.

She pants hard into the com for a minute before she starts babbling. "We were so busy today, I had no idea, I though he was somewhere else-"

"Max..." I try to talk, but she's on a rant now.

"If I'd thought he was in trouble I would have came earlier, this can't be a prank, no way-"

"Max." She's still not listening.

"The note was on my counter! In my apartment! He might be hurt, or-"

"Max!"

Finally. Silence.

"I just got back from Japan, and I'm tired, so unless this is serious, go home."

She pauses for a second. I almost turn off the intercom, but she talks again, and what she says almost makes me fall out of my chair.

"Someone kidnapped Terry."

**(The single line break thing isn't working. Please pretend this is a line.)**

A/N: Bit short. Sorry about that. I like ending with cliff hangers, and I had no idea how to come up with another cliffie for the end.

I'm not someone who slaps labels and stereotypes on people for the fun of it, but Bruce seems like the kind of guy who does, at least now that he's old and cranky, so I apologize if I offended anyone with the typical teenager quip.

If any of you have read my X-Men fic, you know it's been a while since I've updated it. If you'd like to suggest something for it, go ahead. I think it had a plot at some point, but I've since forgotten it. Eventually I have to either write more or abandon it. Until then it's officially on hiatus.

See y'all next chappie.


	3. In Which Rain is Cold, Very, Very Cold

**This story was supposed to reach its conclusion in June. Obviously, that didn't happen, so updates will now occur on Tuesdays and Fridays, with the exception of next week, as I will be out of town with no access to a computer. All of the chapters are completed, but the ones toward the end need some major editing, so I apologize in advance if there is any delay.**

A/N: Hey, y'all! S'up?

Jared: Lar, stop mixing country and gangsta slang.

Me: But it's fun! :D

Jared: I don't flippin' care. Knock it off.

Me: *pouts*

Jared: Stop being a baby, you're s-

Me: BEUDHEJAKSNBR NO! If you tell them how old I am I'll kill you!

Jared: Violent much?

Me: I'm trying to decide whether to ditch your story or not; you should be nice to me.

Jared: ... Darn you...

Me: Get over yourself.

Disclaimer: Larahna, we have a review.

Me: Indeed we do! It actually kind of creeped me out... O.o

Jared: That you have a review or what they said?

Lar: ... A bit of both. Anyway, **shejams**, I'm glad you like the story, and I will attempt to continue updating with fair regularity.

Disclaimer: Hey, Lar?

Me: Yeah?

Disclaimer: You may have a problem. How many ages start with an s?

Me: ... At least ten.

Jared: I was gonna say you're six thousand years old, at least, in your screwed-up mind, you are.

Me: Well, I don't have to kill you then. Good boy. *pats on head*

Jared: *is taking deep breaths*

Disclaimer: Larahna does not own Batman or Batman Beyond.

Me: I own Jared and my new OC, Disclaimer. And the plot. And myself.

Let's get this baby started.

**(The single line break thing isn't working. Please pretend this is a line.)**

There was silence from the house. I thought visiting Mr. Wayne had been the right thing to do, but maybe not. He seems pretty shocked.

"When did he disappear?"

"I don't know. The entire school was working in a car plant today. I saw him when we first got there, but we were in different groups. I didn't see him again all day."

"Great." I can hear the sarcasm dripping off his voice. "Get inside."

The gate swings open as the skies folow suit, and before I take five steps I'm drenched in freezing water. I pull my jacket tighter as I sprint for the door, hoping against odds that I won't catch a cold or develop hypothermia.

Mr. Wayne is waiting in front of the clock when I get inside, leaning on his crutches. He cocks his head and raises an eyebrow at my soaked and shaking body, but leads the way into the Batcave without question. I hope he has some blankets or towels down there.

I'm still amazed by the size of the place. I've been down here a dozen times by now, but it still catches me off guard.

Bruce is already seated at the big computer, and I scurry over. I steal a glance at the suits in glass cases against the wall. It seems so wrong to leave them to mold and disintegrate there, not being used.

I must have looked too long, because the first thing out of Mr. Wayne's mouth is "No."

I frown. "I wasn't planning on it."

He's frowning at me. Typical. "You said there was a note?"

"Yeah." I pull it out of my pocket and hand it over. As he looks at it, I look around at all the cool stuff in the cave.

Bruce tosses the note onto the expansive keyboard and sighs before rubbing his eyes. "I have no idea who this is from."

"There has to be something we can do!" It's out before I can stop it. I cringe, hoping he doesn't yell at me.

"No. I can't do anything."

I open my mouth, hesitate, and then say it anyway. "I could go."

He looks at me, and I can tell he's sizing me up. I try to stand a little taller, but it probably doesn't help.

I'm actually surprised by what he says.

"How much martial arts training have you had?"

I shrug. "Some. Not as much as Terry."

"I guess we have a long night ahead of us, then."

And I guess I can forget about my bio quiz.

**(The single line break thing isn't working. Please pretend this is a line.)**

A/N: Another chapter done... Do these seem long? Short? Interesting? Boring? I'm doing my best with the present tense, but if anything seems really weird, feel free to point it out. I think I made the POVs pretty obvious, but if anybody's confused, I can tell whose POV it is at the beginning next time.

That's it. Auf Wiedersehen.


	4. In Which Theft is Petty Ish

**Another follower... You guys have no idea how happy it makes me when people follow stories that I think are crap. :)**

**The single line break now works. If you prefer my silly little breaks, please tell me and I'll bring them back.**

**Sorry this is late... I've been scraping wallpaper, and this just slipped my mind.**

A/N: Hey, y'all! Welcome back to The New Wolverine!

Jared: This is BBBR, not XMTNW.

Me: What's with the acronyms?

Jared: They're faster.

Me: Meh.

Disclaimer: Larahna, the bathroom is infested with leaches, and Kish is passed out drunk on the floor.

Me: ...

Disclaimer: And Darkess ate all the purple Skittles.

Me: What?! How dare she?! She knows I'm allergic to the red ones!

Disclaimer: *shrugs*

Me: Grr...

Disclaimer: Larahna still does not own Batman or Batman Beyond.

Me: If I did, I'd be using the money to slaughter any debt I have and expand my action figure collection. I'm thinking Black Widow will be the next addition.

Jared: Oh yeah, I'm sure Scarlett Johansson appreciates her face being molded in plastic and loved by thousands.

Me: Millions. And I figured you'd be more attracted to her chest than her face.

Jared: *blushes a very dark red*

Me: *smirks* You're too easy.

Let's get this baby started.

* * *

"Be Batgirl, he said, it'll be fun, he said. Slag it," I growl under my breath. For four days, I had worked my rear off training, then I'd been doing things out of the suit, to get the hang of it, and now I'm in the suit. It's my first Wayne-sanctioned mission, and I'm having first-day jitters. I'm handling a problem at Wayne-Powers. Some two-bit thief managed to break the door. He grabbed the first thing he saw and ran. He only has a pen and a piece of paper with some scribbled numbers on it, but apparently this is practice for when they steal bigger stuff. For me, that is. I jump down from a building in front of the thief. I give the guy a chance to give me the stuff and run, and he takes it. Simplest mission ever. A.K.A., most boring mission ever. Now I need to get better fast, because my "heist" is tonight, and I meet Terry's kidnapper tomorrow. This could be really good or really bad.

* * *

"Good job staying alive, Gibbson. Get back here and we'll talk about tonight." Even over the com he sounds bossy and grumpy.

"Be there in ten," I say as I climb into the Batmobile. I could get used to this.

"McGinnis can make it in seven."

"I'm not Terry." Curse me and my big mouth, why did I say that? We both know I'm not Terry, it only makes me miss him more to say it.

"I know." He sounds mad, but he isn't yelling at me, so he isn't gonna kill me. Right?

* * *

"You were sloppy."

"You said I did fine earlier," I reply with a hand on my hip.

He pauses. I think I've won this one.

"He could have killed you."

Of course, no such luck.

"What happened to your hair?"

I put a hand to my head, assuming something had buzzed it off. It feels fine... Oh! "I dyed it. Purple hair is pretty uncommon, even now. Brown is a bit more common. I did it this afternoon. It'll come out tomorrow morning when I wash my hair."

Mr. Wayne raises an eyebrow. "Good thinking."

"I thought so," I say with a grin. "I've got a lot of the dye at home, so anytime I need to, I can dye it quick and wash it out again. Batgirl has brown hair, Max has purple hair." I feel very smart, having thought of this.

He's frowning again. "Maybe we should have talked before you bought much. You won't be Batgirl after McGinnis gets back."

I sigh sadly. "I thought you might say that."

Now he's surprised, and a bit amused. "No arguments? No begging or pleading?"

I shake my head. "You're in charge here. Terry says its impossible to change your mind, and I need a nap before tonight. I'm not gonna argue." I grin coyly. "This time."

Wait... Is Bruce Wayne... Smiling? Batman is smiling? I almost glance out the window to see if the world is ending, but I stop myself. Not the time. I'm just going to enjoy the moment.

* * *

A/N: Another chappie, finished. Nothing to really say here... I think the story is drawing to a close! So sad... Well, all good things must end. See y'all next chappie for a surprise POV.


	5. In Which Villainy Becomes Common

**I apologize for the extreme shortness of this chapter, but I can't put it with either of the neighboring chapters, and I can't think of any way to lengthen it. Sorry. :(**

A/N: Hello, all!

Jared: She finally stopped saying hey y'all... It's a miracle.

Me: I really just wanted you to say hey y'all.

Jared: Grr...

Me: :D

Disclaimer: Hey, Lar...

Me: I know, there's a fairy in the living room.

Disclaimer: There's also-

Me: A mushroom growing on Jared's bed.

Jared: What?!

Disclaimer: And-

Me: A new POV to do! :D

Jared: ...

Disclaimer: Larahna does not own Batman or Batman Beyond.

Me: But if anybody wants to get it for me, feel free.

Jared: Start the chapter.

Me: Fine...

* * *

He looks so young, so weak...

I want to snap his neck.

He's done so much to me. He put me in jail. He made my daughter betray me. He almost killed me.

Twice.

I grab his neck, and even in his sleep he flinches. He has learned to fear me. I've kept him for almost two weeks, and in that time he has learned respect for me. It didn't take long. He tried to fight me at first, but he quickly learned that only made me angry. Now he doesn't fight when I beat him, he only whimpers and trembles. He can't look me in the eye.

I've heard that crime has rocketed up since I kidnapped him. But now some other bat person has appeared. Batgirl, I think she's called. Do these people have no creativity? My name is far more unique than any of theirs.

He wakes up. He notices me and tries to move away, but he's too tired and chained down.

"Don't worry, little bat," I say softly as I stroke his head. "If your friend brings the money, you can go home."

He's still squirming. It's so annoying. I hit his head hard once, and he's still. He's conscious, but he wants to avoid being hit again, and therefore doesn't move.

I think about hurting him worse. I could choke, him poison him, really beat him... The possibilities make my head whirl.

This feels so evil.

I love it.

* * *

"Remember what we talked about, Gibbson."

"Be careful and do exactly what you told me to, I know," I whisper into the com. Terry must be really patient if he can deal with this guy's constant nagging. I expect it to be worse tomorrow. Tonight's only the heist. I'm only walking around Wayne-Powers, and since Mr. Wayne gave me permission to do it (coughorderedcough), it's not even criminal.

Of course, if the police catch me, they'll shoot before asking if I have permission to be here.

It's not hard to get into the CEO office if you have directions. Just for appearance' sake, I wire some money to my account. I write down the amount so I don't accidentally spend any of it.

Now I'm practically home free. I just have to leave...

"Freeze! This is the police!"

Slag it...

* * *

A/N: My definition of short has changed radically. Did you guys like the villain POV? I liked it. I felt so evil, hurting poor Terry... Has anyone else noticed how all the bad guys always want to know who the hero really is, but they never unmask them? No, they're all like, "tell us who you are!" or in the case of a later episode in Batman Beyond, they kidnap a kid and try to figure out what Terry looks like with a mind reading machine. Whatevs. See y'all next chappie.


End file.
